


让我们走得远远的，小子

by toudarling (enagismos)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, tbc
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling





	让我们走得远远的，小子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let’s Go Far Away, Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905674) by [shewho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewho/pseuds/shewho). 



Raleigh走进餐厅，立刻就听到了他哥哥的声音。他不确定这是因为Yancy说话真的有那么大声（如果是的话，闭嘴，Yance，现在这么早，别嚷嚷）还是因为他就是可以更清楚的听到哥哥的声音（多亏了万能的通感，哈利路亚）。无论是哪个原因，Becket兄弟中年纪小的那位安静的大步走了过去，然后重重的坐在他哥哥身边，从Yancy的餐碟里抢走一块三角形的吐司，然后把整块吐司都塞进了嘴里。

“这举动可不太好啊，”Yacny一边责备他，一边给Raleigh后脑勺来了一巴掌，让他两眼冒金星。对于尚不知晓这下巴头的威力的人，Raleigh不会推荐他们去尝试的；疼的可要命了。

“如果到现在为止，你还不知道我每天早上会来偷你的吐司，我们可能有点问题了。”他挨在哥哥身上，咕哝了几句咖啡什么的，疲倦地揉着眼睛。

“你好声好气的请求我才行。”

“如果你不给我咖啡，我会让你好看的。我对此也不会感到内疚。”

“你每天的威胁都一样，这可没啥效果，小子。”

“我讨厌你。”

“说‘请’。”

Raleigh环起双臂抱住Yancy，动作要多夸张有多夸张。“噢，拜托了，最好最棒最亲最爱的大哥，拜托拜托拜——托——我现在能喝点咖啡吗？”

“估计没问题。”Yancy把一个有缺口的杯子放在Raleigh面前，后者贪婪的抓起来，开始往嘴里灌。他皱起脸，“不明白你怎么能喝下这种鬼玩意儿。”

“你不是也喝了么。”这话有点回声，因为Raleigh拒绝让杯子和嘴巴之间的距离超出半英寸。

“对，但要加一堆假奶油和假白糖之类的。这个呢？对我来说咸的难以下咽。”水里面有些东西，Yacny不愿意对此想太多。Raleigh哗地喝完第一杯咖啡，然后把杯子推到Yancy面前。“给我空杯子要干嘛？”

“再给我倒一点儿？”Raleigh说，抬眼看着他，装出很无辜的样子。

Yancy翻翻白眼。“为啥我要对你这么好啊……”话虽如此，他还是从桌边站了起来，单手抓起他们两个杯子的把手，走开去倒更多的咖啡。他回头扫了一眼，看到Raleigh快速的从他盘子里偷走最后一块吐司，然后在把吐司塞进嘴里的时候，朝他露出一个基本上算是独一无二的Becket氏笑容。“我看到了！”他喊道，头转了回去。

“嘿！我要黑咖啡，只加半份糖，”他弟弟在他身后喊道。

“哎，一边玩儿蛋去吧。”

这样取笑他弟弟，和他一起大笑，感觉很熟悉。就算是住在Shatterdome中不知名的屋子里，也能让Yancy觉得像是在家一样。

Raleigh的大笑声在餐厅里回响。他一笑，几乎那桌的所有人还有他身边的人也一起笑了起来，尽管那些人不知道是什么事情引得Raleigh Becket笑得这么厉害。Raleigh的笑很大声也很具感染性，他总是笑的很用力，Yancy有时候会担心他把自己的脾脏给咳出来，或者噎到，或者昏倒在地板上。也有可能以上三点同时发生。

Raleigh的笑声让Yancy想抓着他弟弟，把他摁在墙上，一手握着他的喉咙，一直把他吻到气喘吁吁的，让他不仅仅是因为大笑而喘不过气来。Raleigh尝起来会像是薄荷味牙膏，因为他有个怪癖，一有空就刷牙，Yancy尝起来会是甜过头的咖啡，这很完美。

但他永远永远都不能把这事儿告诉Raleigh。他们通感时，他能成功的把脑袋里这一小部分内容藏起来不让弟弟知道，真是个小小的奇迹，但Raleigh早晚都会看到一些他不该看的东西，这只是时间问题……如果——等到——他碰上这个问题，Yancy到时再来处理。相比较谈论目前这个议题，他更愿意不带机甲，被直接扔在Kaiju面前。

他回到餐桌旁，一手拿着咖啡杯，坐在他弟弟对面。因为有个黑头发的男人占了他的位置，那人手上的油垢尖叫着“工程师”。“给你，”他抱怨道，把一个热气腾腾的杯子放在Raleigh面前，然后安顿下来慢慢喝另一杯。

Raleigh喝了一小口就砰的把杯子放下。热咖啡从一边溢了出来，烫到了他的手，他倒抽着冷气。他做出又苦恼又疼痛的表情：“呃，啧。咖啡错了，跟我换下。”

“哎呦，”Yancy坏笑道，他挑起眉毛，缓慢又悠长的喝了一口跟甜品一样甜的咖啡，确保自己的嘴唇的位置跟他弟弟之前喝这咖啡时的位置一样。

Raleigh呼噜呼噜的喝着他自己那杯颜色跟墨水一样黑的咖啡，好像当这是漱口水一样，然后对着Yancy皱眉。“你是故意的。”他怒目而视，嗓音里露出指责。

Yancy睁大眼睛，希望自己能看起来很无辜。“我？不。我绝不会这么做的。”

突然，广播伴随着沙沙声响了起来。“注意，注意，请Gypsy Danger的驾驶员到舰桥报道。谢谢大家。”

Yancy拍拍腿，站了起来。“好了。看起来我们的早餐吃完了，Rals。”

“该去拯救世界啦？”

Yancy揉揉Raleigh的头发，“如果我是你，我可不会这么想。”


End file.
